pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Prototype (PG3D)
|lethality = 19 |rateoffire = 60 |capacity = 4 |mobility = 110 (Mobility)/11 (Weight) 65 (Current Mobility) |cost = 320 (225 on sale). |Level required = 1 |released = 5.3.0 }} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Prototype (PGW). The Prototype, formerly known as the "Prototype-PSR 1", is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 5.3.0 update. Appearance It has a grey body, with an orange battery. The energy source in the barrel is neon purple, with two spring-loaded rings around it. There is a silver "1" painted on it, possibly markings from its manufacturer. It fires purple lasers. Strategy The Prototype has a low damage output, low capacity, low rate of fire, and average mobility. It recently has become a 4-5 shot kill. Tips *The Prototype holds 4 charges in the battery, with an additional 8 charges in reserve. This can be maxed out to 16 charges in reserve. It comes with a 4x zoom scope. *This weapon has a slow rate of fire, and does incredible damage at any distance, making a very high chance of a one-hit kill from this gun. However, in the newer update, the prototype was nerfed greatly, causing it to have a lower capacity and efficiency. *Due to the fact it shoots through all objects, this means the shot can travel through walls, as well as multiple targets in a straight line. *This gun is best used at long range, but also very good for no-scoping, due to its laser having a medium-sized hitbox. *It is not recommended to use this weapon in Sniper Forts because it has a slow fire rate and low damage. Other snipers such as the One Shot, Anti-Champion Rifle, or Supercharged Rifle can easily one-shot Prototype users. Counters *The Prototype has a slow fire rate, therefore, you should use automatic and powerful weapons (usually from the primary section) to shoot at the prototype user. You've got to move around rapidly while shooting. If you don't move around rapidly and shoot rapidly, the enemy can prevail. *Use a weapon with high mobility to ambush the enemy at close range so the enemy cannot shoot you easily due to slow fire rate on Prototype (Such as a melee weapon). However, be aware that experienced users of the Prototype may quickly pull out a countering weapon to this. *Due to the low fire rate, it is recommended to use the Prototype in long ranges. In close range, its users can be overwhelmed by automatic weapons or shotguns, as it has a long cooldown between shots. *Ambush its users to easily deal with them. *Explosive weaponry does mess with the user's aim whilst damaging them. *If the Prototype is being used by at least one player, do not stand still, because you will never know when a player will shoot you with the gun, or pick you off with wall break. *Use melee weapons to counter these users, because they typically have higher mobility and attack speed. *Due to its low damage (Nerfed in the most recent updates) Prototype users are easily countered by any weapon besides other weapons with slow fire rate and low damage. Upgrades *Prototype Up1 *Prototype Up2 Skins |600 |Steel }} Theme Futuristic Themed. Supported Maps *Area 52 Weapon Setups Carry around a high-mobility weapon to easily traverse around the map and finding sniping spots. History Note: This history is fictional. Through Gordon's research, he and his team discovered a portal-creating element (unofficially named 'portal crystal'), which they found fascinating and somehow weaponized it, and the Prototype was born in Area 52. Trivia *It was the first railgun-type sniper rifle introduced into the game with wallbreaking and piercing abilities. Since then, many other similar-ability weapons such as its much more expensive successor the Anti-Hero Rifle and a backup in the form of the Exterminator have been introduced, however this weapon still holds a place in many veteran players' hearts over its modern versions purely for nostalgic purposes. *Along with other weapons, even though this gun deals maximum damage, it cannot kill certain mobs or bosses in Campaign or Arena in one shot. *It is unknown what kind of weapon it's based off of, but the PSR-1 could be a reference to Call of Duty: Black Ops II's Storm PSR (Piercing Sniper Rifle). It also shows some similarity to the Promethean Rifle from "Halo". The general community consensus is that it stands for Plasma Sniper Rifle. *If done right, it is possible to miss an enemy but still kill them, assuming they hit the beam fast enough (~1 second or less). *It is currently a top seller in the Armory. *Before the 9.3.0. update, each time the gun had fired, a purple box pops out of the receiver, and the player pushes the box back in. However, that action was removed and the action is now only seen while reloading. *The beam that the Prototype shoots out stays mid-air. This also happens to the Laser Minigun beam. *In the 8.0.0 update, it received 2 upgrades. *A character named Gordon "originally" invented this weapon. According to its lore. *Enemies killed by the Prototype suffer a distinctive death by vaporization, where they are frozen in place and disintegrate into purple colored particles. * It is the only gun with a golden skin that changes the gun texture. * Its upgrades were removed in the 12.5.0 update, meaning that it now retains its original '1' weapon skin permanently (unless the gold skin is equipped). * It is unknown what exactly it is a prototype of. * It has an upgraded version called the Prototype S, and this is more like a re-skin than an upgrade. However, in recent updates, The Prototype S is far more powerful than the Prototype, being a 1-shot kill versus the Prototype's 4-5 shot kill. * In the 13.5.0 update, this weapon has been changed to where it now has an initial efficiency of 19 and a fixed combat level of 8. ** Previous owners of the fully upgraded version of this weapon will see that their Prototype got buffed to have a 31 efficiency. Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-02-09-29-05.png|The Prototype in use. Prototype PSR-1 Farm.jpg|PSR-1 in action. Prototype.jpg|In Arena. Prototype UP2.jpg|The removed Prototype Up2. Prototype UP1.jpg|The removed Prototype Up1. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break Category:Laser Category:Themed